


Strawberry Sugar

by imaginefishes



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, No Smut, POV First Person, Romance, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: Tastes like strawberries, on a summer evening.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You, Original Male Character/Reader, You/Original Character
Kudos: 22





	Strawberry Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with "Harry" being Harry Styles in mind, but feel free to substitute it as any other Harry or an original character!!

The evening sunlight streamed into the living room windows, casting a golden tint onto the hardwood floors of our flat. I yawned, stretching my arms out from the edge of the sofa I was currently lying supine on. The doorbell jingled as the door swung open, and I snapped my head up to see if it was who I expected it to be.

Indeed, it was Harry. He turned his back to me as he removed his shoes, and I couldn’t help but crack a smile at how beautiful he was, dressed in a black coat over top of a grey turtleneck and light wash jeans, all of which accentuated his features. As he took off his coat, I reflexively whistled softly in appreciation, just loud enough for me to hear. How lucky am I for him to be my boyfriend, huh?

Once he put down the bag of baked goods he was carrying onto the kitchen counter, he turned back to look at me, walking over, smiling softly.

“Hello, love,” he chuckled, caressing my forehead. I groaned in response, squeezing my eyes shut and making a kissy-face at him. Another soft laugh slipped from his mouth before I felt his lips, soft and supple on mine, pressing down with just enough force to feel cosy.

“I missed you,” I said, opening my eyes to look up at him. His eyes twinkled as he smiled back down at me, pulling me up into a sitting position to make room for himself. “Come on, wakey-wakey,” he said as I lay my head back down, this time onto his lap. I stuck my tongue out in response, refusing to move.

He sighed dramatically, reaching over my body to grab the TV remote off the coffee table so that he could turn on the television, changing the channel to Netflix. Instantaneously, I sat up straight, opting to pester him instead by burying my face into the crook of his neck. He shied away a little, giggling. “Babe, you know I’m ticklish.”

I smiled, mumbling into his ear. “So?” He groaned as I moved closer, hands reaching out to wrap around his torso, hugging him tightly. He squirmed away, pushing me back onto the sofa to get some relief. Looking at the way he pouted, I relented and instead asked, “How was your day?”

He groaned in an over-the-top manner, pretending to hammer his shoulders as if to massage himself. “My dear, it was so exhausting, you have no idea!”

“Yes, I can see how baking all day could get exhausting,” I replied, murmuring as I pounced on him, attacking once again by tickling his ribs. Despite my distractions (and a whole lot of squirming and uncontrollable laughing), he managed to grab the remote from the sofa crease and pulled up the watch history page.

“Please, babe, I’m begging you, have mercy!” He exclaimed, gasping for air, legs kicking out behind me. I smirked.

“You won’t be so lucky next time,” I growled, turning my hands into claws in an attempt to look menacing before turning around to look at the television. Huh. Jerry Maguire, huh?

“How’s Jerry Maguire sound?” I asked, purring into his ear, watching the faint blush on his cheeks darken to become a nice, rosy pink.

“Please, anything as long as you cease your torture,” he replied, still breathless from earlier.

“Alright,” I said, still smiling even as I pulled away. “I’ll go get the popcorn then.”

I stood up, heading to the kitchen to grab a bag of microwave popcorn and cutting up some butter to enhance the flavour of the corn. Not long after, I was greeted with the ding of the microwave and an aromatic scent of toasted, buttery goodness. I returned a few moments later with a warm bowl of freshly popped popcorn in my hands, smiling as I saw that Harry had grabbed a blanket for us to share.

“Thanks, babe,” I said, beaming at him as I grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it into my mouth. He scrunched up his face in response, moving along the sofa to make space for me and tossing the blanket onto my lap once I’d sat down, stealing the bowl from my arms and placing it square in the middle of us where we could share it equally without having to fight for it.

Before long, the movie began and we quickly found ourselves lost in the cinematic world, left sitting quietly on the sofa with no sound to disrupt the movie but the slight crunch of popcorn. As the movie went on, somehow the popcorn bowl had shifted from between us onto the coffee table, and somehow he was laying his head onto my lap, blanket wrapped around his entire body. I rested my arm on him, rubbing and caressing as the film continued. Then the iconic scene came, that beautiful heartfelt speech he gave trying to convince her that they were worth it, that they were meant to be together. At this point, we were both sobbing, so deeply enthralled by the characters that we’d almost forgotten it was just a story. And then, as quickly as the movie started, it ended with a beautiful bang.

We steeped in silence for a while, watching the end credits as we calmed ourselves down, returning back to reality. I looked down at Harry, brushing the loose curls out of his face. “Look at you, stealing the whole blanket again.”

He laughed, pushing himself up to sit upright. “Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” he said, scooching over to hug me. “See? I’ll be your blanket.”

I giggled at that and pushed him away playfully, causing the blanket to drop from his shoulders onto the sofa. He pouted and moved ever closer, pulling the blanket up to wrap around him yet again. In a sudden unexpected note of seriousness, his features firmed up and his eyes bored into mine. “You are my love.”

Taken aback by his genuineness, I took a moment to react and opted to kiss him instead of replying. A look of pleasant surprise crossed his face and he opened his mouth to say something else but I hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And kiss me he did.


End file.
